1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a filter and the manufacturing method thereof, in particular, to a color filter and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The color filters included in most flat panel displays and optical elements generally have color patterns of three primary colors, red (R), green (G) and blue (B). Photolithography has been widely used for producing large-sized, high-resolution color filters, and the color filters may be produced by applying a colored photocurable composition (photoresist composition) onto a support, drying the coated film, and exposing and developing the dried coated film with a pattern.
However, as the size of the pixels or pattern keeps decreasing, it becomes more challenging to attain the positional accuracy of the obtained pattern for the color filters. Also, because of the bottom reflected light during the exposure process, taper profiles are commonly observed at the lower portions of the color filters (negative resist layer).